Pin drop
by Emziiee-xxx
Summary: When a girl appears on the Halliwells doorstep carrying a demon the secret she is also carrying will change the girls lives forever
1. Arrival

**~Description~**

**Name:**Penelope (Pin) Halliwell

**Age:** 23

**Description:**Pin is of Medium height (5"9) with long Brown hair and Black low lights with Chocolate Brown eyes

**~Phoebe's POV~**

I sat in the conservatory with Piper as we discussed what we were going to do this weekend, with her not having to work and Prue being forced to take time off.

"I suppose we could go to Chicago." Said Piper, I just nodded, not really paying attention. Piper opened her mouth to speak again but was cut off by the doorbell.

"I'll get it." I said rising from my chair and heading towards the door with Piper in tow. Prue came down the stairs as I opened the door. There was a girl that looked just a bit younger than me leaning against the door frame panting.

"Help me!" She panted

"Demon." She panted out before collapsing down. Prue caught her with her powers before she hit the floor and moved her into my arms.

"This is a new type of innocent." Piper joked nervously as I lay the girl down on the sofa. Prue nodded.

"The first one to Come to us for help. But what did she mean by Demon?" Asked Prue, before leaving the room. The girl on the sofa stirred slightly before opening her eyes, doubling over and screaming silently.

"What's wrong?" Asked Piper as she straightened up again.

"Demon. Eating my insides. I..." She started before doubling over again.

"...Caught it to hold it...When it leaves...Jar...I don't know...how to...get rid of it...normally...eats host...then leaves." She said before leaning back and wiping her forehead with her arm. We heard Prue come back down the stairs with the _Book of Shadows_.

"When did she wake up?" She asked as soon as she walked back in the room.

"No time. The demon is eating her from the inside." Filled in Piper

"We need a jar to catch it when it leaves." I finished.

"When does it leave?" She asked looking from me, to the girl, to Piper

"When...it eats its...host. So...when it...kills me." Said the girl, in between pants. Prue looked at her for half a minute before the girl doubled up again, this time her scream was verbal.

"It hurts!" She cried out. She sat back up, tears now streaming down her face.

"Lie down." I suggested, pushing her gently back by her shoulders. I could feel the heat radiating off her.

"Prue she's burning up. We have to hurry." I said, surprising myself with the urgency in my voice. Prue nodded as the girl ended up doubled up again.

"It hurts! Please help me! It hurts!" She screamed. I went out to get her a damp cloth and when I came back, Piper was holding her hand and Prue was pacing at the end of the bed, reading the _Book_. I walked back over and sat next to the girls head, and placing the cloth on her forehead. She doubled up again and the cloth ended up on her lap. I picked it up after she had lay back down and just dabbed her forehead with it instead.

"Prue. Please. It hurts!" Cried out the girl.

"Found it!" Exclaimed Prue.

"We need chamomile lotion and Lavender water." We nodded. Piper got up and left, coming back with the lotion and a bowl of water.

"I need to go upstairs to get the oil to put in the water." Called back Piper as she ran out of the room again.

"Smear the lotion over her forehead." Said Prue her voice calming. Piper came back with the oil as I was pouring out the lotion onto my fingers. As Piper mixed the oil with the water, I rubbed the lotion on her forehead feeling it heat up the minute it touched her skin.

"Dab the water on her neck." Commanded Prue. Piper did as she was told, having to suck her fingers after touching her skin.

"Now one of you hold each hand then take my hand." She said, holding out her hands for us to hold. By now the girl was unconscious and her breathing was beginning to fade.

"_Out, out, out  
__From place to place,  
__In, in, in  
__From her to there._

_Out, out, out  
__From place to place,  
__In, in, in  
__From her to there_ " We watched as a dark Smog started to pour out of the girls mouth.

"_Out, out, out  
From place to place  
In, in, in  
From her to there." _The smog went instantly into the jar and the girls breathing returned to normal. Prue released our hands and quickly sealed the jar.

"Now what?" I asked, looking at Prue.

"We need to freeze this jar, then we wait for her to wake up." Said Prue, leaving the room with the Jar. I draped myself comfortably over the armchair nearest the sofa and Piper sat in the other armchair. We sat in silence for a while before the girl started to cough. Our heads instantly snapped to her as she coughed again before opening her eyes. She sat up slowly, leaning back on her hands to steady herself. She looked over at us.

"Thank you." She said in a voice that sounded much older than she looked.

"Your welcome." Replied Piper.

"But... Who are you?" She asked

"My name's Pin. You must be Piper and you must be Phoebe." She said, pointing to us when she said our names. We nodded dumbstruck

"Prue! I think you should come in here." Called Piper, not taking her eyes off Pin.

"Yeah?" Said Prue as she walked in.

"Did you say our names at any time?" I asked quickly. Prue shook her head.

"Right Pin. Then how do you know our names?" Asked Piper, glaring at Pin

"You still don't know my full name do you? My full name is Penelope Haliwell." She said, smiling at me.

"I'm your little sister."

**Emziiee-xxx: Ohhhh Cliffie Hope you likey**

**R&R please**


	2. Funeral

* * *

"_I'm your little sister."_

* * *

**~Phoebe's POV~**

Our jaws dropped

"What?" Prue exclaimed.

"I'm two years younger than Phoebe. Our Mom left for a bit to fight with My dad, he's a Warlock, but he Raped her. She got pregnant with me and only Grams knew. I was taken away. I grew up in Chicago with an adoptive family. I came to find you once I had captured the demon, hoping you would help." She smiled, her smile looked so like Pipers.

"I don't believe you, but we don't really have a choice at the moment. But you are not leaving this house until we are sure." Said Prue, sounding like herself again. Pin nodded.

"You know I can prove that I'm a witch. But. Unfortunately your all Witches so it won't work on you. My power is a lot like Pipers in the same way as who it works on. It won't work on good Witches." She looked slightly sheepish now, almost as if she expected to be scolded.

"We could call Andy." I suggested. I liked Pin and trusted her. I believed that she was telling the truth.

"I suppose." Said Prue obviously arguing with herself inside her head.

"Prue that was random." Pipped in Pin suddenly

"How do you mean?" Asked Prue in a startled voice

"Well...You were debating with yourself on whether to call Andy or not and then you just started to think of a Roman Vessel. Any particular reason?" She asked, looking directly at Prue

"How do you know that?" Asked Prue her eyes widening."Eh heh. Well part of my Power is Telepathy but the part I can't use on you guys is that if I want to I can implant a thought into someone's head to influence a decision but I have to be quite near them, which is a disadvantage." She said, cautiously lifting her hand to rub the back of her head.

"Piper is the date in your head today's date?" She asked, just as quickly. Piper nodded dumbstruck.

"I need to leave. I have to get back to Chicago." She said, suddenly frantic, getting up and starting to leave.

"Whoa whoa whoa I thought we agreed you weren't leaving the house." Said Prue, stepping in front of her.

"I have to go. It's my girlfriend's funeral." She said, her voice sounding sad.

"Then...at least take someone with you. Piper you go. You have an active power." She said, motioning to Piper.

"But I don't have anything to wear for a funeral."

"No worries Piper. Heather didn't want people dressing up. You'd fit right in if you just went in what you were wearing now. But obviously with shoes on though." She said, turning to Piper and smiling slightly

"Oh Okay then fine." Muttered Piper as she went to put on her shoes.

"How did your Girlfriend die?" I asked cautiously

"The demon got her. I tried to do CPR. Half to revive her and half to catch the demon." She said, looking at her shoes, while fiddling with a necklace.

"I just wish..." She trailed off.

"That it had been you and not her?" Filled in Prue. Pin just nodded.

"Lets go then Pin." We heard Piper shout

"I'll be back soon and then you can question me some more." Said Pin before turning and leaving.

**~Pipers POV~**

I watched Pin carefully as I drove according to her instructions. We quite quickly arrived in Chicago and found the place of the funeral even quicker.

" If you want to wait in the car you can. I promise I won't run." She said smiling weakly.

"Nah. I'll come with you. Moral support." I said. It felt... right to support her. Maybe she really was my sister after all. She opened the door and stepped out.

"Heather would have liked you Piper." She said simply as though stating a everyday fact. We walked up to the outdoor funeral.

"Hey Pin. I'm sorry for your loss." Said a man with so many piercings as he hugged her tightly.

"Thanks Sam. Really." She said, hugging him back just as tightly.

"She'll be missed." He stated as he pulled away. Pin just nodded.

"Tri's still not here!" She said incredulously. Sam shook his head.

"Pin. What do you think your doing. Using your Power like that." I hissed at her

"Piper. Here we do things a little differently. We all know about each other's powers and all use them quite openly." She replied, flashing me a small smile.

"Oh good. Tri has just pulled up. We can get this show on the road...Tri's our Coven leader." She explained as she lead me to a seat near the front.

"Should I really..." Pin just nodded. That was getting annoying. The ceremony started and it was lovely really.

"Pin. I believe you were going to sing something you wrote for Heather?" Asked the woman at the front. Pin nodded and stood. She motioned to the band and they struck up a gentle beat.

**~Pin's POV~**

For the first time in ages I tuned out everyone's mind as I motioned to the band. They struck up the gentle beat that I taught them.

"**Trouble is her only friend**

**And She's back again**

**Makes her body older**

**Than it really is**

**And she says it's high time she went away**

**No-ones got much to say in this town**

**Trouble is the only way is down, down, down**

**As strong as you were**

**The tender you go**

**I'm watching you breathing**

**For the last time**

**A song for your heart**

**And when it is quiet**

**I know what it means and**

**I'll carry you home**

**I'll carry you home**"

~Flashback~

"_Heather..." I trailed off_

"_Yeah Pin."_

"_Willyougooutwithme?" I garbled nervously._

"_Umm. Could you repeat that please Pin Sweetie." She asked looking more than a bit confused_

"_Will you go out with me?" I asked again, looking into her mind to find out her reaction. It was a great big yes. I smiled  
"No fair. You can know the answer before I say it." I just smiled at her._

~Reality~

"**If she had wings she would fly away**

**And another day Goddess will give her some**

**Trouble is the only way is down, down, down**

**As strong as you were**

**The tender you go**

**I'm watching you breathing**

**For the last time**

**A song for your heart**

**But when it is quiet**

**I know what it means and**

**I'll carry you home**

**I'll carry you home**"

~Flashback~

"_Happy birthday Pin. No peeking into my mind, but I have a birthday present for you." I started to jump up and down._

_"Oh goody. What?" I asked trying my hardest not to peek._

"_Close your eyes. Then you can have it." I grumbled slightly but did it anyway. I suddenly felt some pressure on my lips. I opened my eyes to find Heather kissing me_

"_Thank you Heather." I said, smiling hugely at her_

"_Your welcome Pin Sweetie." she replied before leaning in to kiss me again._

~Reality~

"**And there born pretty in New York City at night**

**And someone's little girl was taken from the world tonight**

**Among the stars and the stripes**

**As strong as you were**

**The tender you go**

**I'm watching you breathing**

**For the last time**

**A song for your heart**

**But when it is quiet**

**I know what it means and**

**I'll carry you home**

**As strong as you were**

**The tender you go**

**I'm watching you breathing**

**For the last time**

**A song for your heart**

**But when it is quiet**

**I know what it means and**

**I'll carry you home**

**I'll carry you home**"

~Flashback~

"_Heather?" I called out as I entered our apartment. I heard her scream in the bedroom. I ran through to find her writhing on the bed, covered in a sheen of sweat_

"_Pin! Help me! It hurts! It Hurts!" She cried, doubling up in pain_

"_Shh Heather Babe. It'll be Okay. I'm here." I said, trying to soothe her. We both knew that there was no hope. Once someone had the demon that was it. They were going to die._

"_Pin...Make sure...no-one cries...at my funeral." She said._

"_I promise Heath. I love you." I said, tears threatening to spill_

"_I love you to Pin." She said as the last bit of her strength ebbed away._

~Reality~

I walked back to my place fighting tears. I had promised Heather that there would be no tears at her funeral.

"No tears, No tears, No tears." I kept repeating to myself in my head. It didn't work though and I broke my final promise to my Beloved Heath by crying at her funeral.

~Flashback~

"_Honestly Pin your so soppy." Heather mocked as we lay together on our Sofa watching a movie_

"_Funerals are supposed to celebrate someone's life not to mourn them. Funerals should be happy."_

"_Easy for you to say Heath. I don't think I have ever seen you cry." I joked, before leaning in and kissing her_

_"That's cause I can't find anything to cry about." She stated after I had pulled away._

~Reality~

"Sorry Heather. I broke my final promise to you." I whispered as I dropped the single white rose on top of my girlfriend's coffin

"I love you." I mouthed silently as I watched the dirt being piled back into the hole. I felt in the wind and in the smell of the flowers Heather replying with an equally silent

"I love you too."

**Emziiee-xxx: I'm sorry about the funeral. I needed to release some soppy stuff so I can move on properly. Anyway. Hope I didn't make anyone cry aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand hope you likey**

**R&R Please :]|[:**


	3. Sleep

_I felt in the wind and in the smell of the flowers Heather replying with an equally silent_

"_I love you too."_

* * *

**~Piper's POV~**

Pin was silent on the way home. After her Girlfriend had been buried, the Blonde woman who had ran the ceremony pulled her aside and spoke to her. Pin hadn't spoken since.

"Pin..." I started, I trailed off before gathering courage and starting again

"Pin. I'm really sorry. And just so you know. No matter what Phoebe and Prue think. I know that you're my Sister. Well. Half Sister." I said, trying to keep my voice steady. Pin just smiled.

"Pin sweetie. Say something." I said, my voice portraying how worried I was.

"I promised her no tears." She said in a quiet voice

"It wasn't your fault. If it was someone who was that important to me I would have cried though."

"That was the last promise I made her. And I broke it. I Promised Piper. That may mean something different to you but to us, breaking a promise is one of the worst things you can do. That's what Tri wanted. I'm being cast out of the Coven for breaking my Promise to Heather. Which means I can't even visit her grave" She said. It was like a cork had been pulled from an upturned bottle, everything just came gushing out, closely followed by more tears.

"Pin. Don't worry. Even if Prue casts you out. I'll still come and see you. Promise." I said, meaning every word. She just smiled again before leaning her head against the window of the car and closing her eyes.

**~Prue's POV~**

"Prue just listen to me. In this Premonition it showed Pin. She's just got cast out of her Coven. So please be nice to her." I heard Phoebe shout.

"Pheebs for all we know she could be a full Warlock."

"What like Brent?" Phoebe shot back.

"Prue. I trust her completely. In the same way you trusted Brent. I believe she's telling the truth. And how would you feel if we cast you out of here completely. Saying you could never come back and never visit the grave of Grams and Mom. You'd feel like shit wouldn't you. Well think how Pin feels. This girl obviously meant a lot to her. Please try and be nice." Phoebe said, catching my arm. I just nodded distractedly. I believed Pin just as much as Phoebe but I was always the cautious one. I was worried for her to but didn't want her to know just in case I was wrong. I internally sighed just as I heard the doorknob turn. Piper walked in through the door, unaccompanied.

"Where's Pin?" Asked Phoebe before I had a chance

"In the car. She's asleep. I can't move her. She's too heavy." Said Piper, obviously worried about something.

"Prue could you come and help me please?" She asked, looking at me with tired but concerned eyes. I nodded again wondering what had gotten Piper so upset. I followed her outside, after telling Phoebe to set up a camp bed in whoever's room she thought would be best.

"Piper what's wrong?" I asked as she opened the car door.

"It's Pin. She got cast out and can't even visit her Girlfriends grave. Nor can she ever go back to Chicago to live. Prue we need to help her. Even if she is lying and isn't really our sister we still need to help her. Careful!" She cried as my concentration wavered for a moment.

"She can stay for a while. But if she shows one sign of being a Warlock then she goes. Agreed?" I asked, wishing I could hold out my hand for her to shake. She nodded as I lowered Pin into her arms.

"You think you can carry her?" I asked, holding up my hands in a sign of peace. Piper nodded uncertainly. I walked back in and shouted up the stairs

"Pheebs. Which room?" I waited for a moment before she shouted back

"Mine!"


End file.
